Jedipedia:Vorschläge/Aufbau von Ereignissen
Ich stelle mir grade die Frage, wie man die Ereignisse strukturieren kann. Es geht um folgendes: Wenn ich Tatooine nehme, wo ja bekanntlich Teile der Sternenkarte lagen, Revan], Hauptakteur zu der Zeit, die Ebon Hawk, die zu der Zeit alles 'erlebt' hatte und das Spiel Knights of the Old Republic (Spiel), sowie der zweite Sithkrieg, dann habe ich immer das selbe Ereignis, aber sechsmal in anderer Weise geschrieben, wenn ich das Ereignis mitreinnehme. Deshalb fände ich es perfekt, wenn bei der Ebon Hawk, Tatooine Verweise stattfinden. Sprich: Hier war ein Teil der Sternenkarte und Revan kämpfte hier. Ausführlich zu lesen im Artikel 'Revan' oder 'Kampf um die Sternenkarten' (in dem Fall wäre es sinnvoller einfach auf den Krieg hinzuweisen, denn da war das ja DAS stechende Ereignis). Erstens hat das einen Vorteil bei weniger bekannten Schiffen oder Planeten einen simplen Verweis zu machen, ohne gleich den ganzen Text hinzuschreiben. Quasi als neuer Punkt. "Ereignisse": --Darth Vader 20:58, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) * Aber wenn ich jetzt Darth Maladi und Darth Wyyrlok nehme, dann ist es ja auch fast das selbe. Wenn ich jetzt aber bei einem nicht erwähne das sie bei den Sturz Roan Fels dabei waren, ist ja bis jetzt kaum was über sie bekannt. Und einen link zum Artikel Darth Maladi von Darth Wyyrlok und dort hinschreiben noch mehr über Darth Maladi hier ist ja auch Sch***e. Von daher ist es ja gut es so zu schreiben. Und man sieht es dann noch aus Verschiedenen Sichten erklärt. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:13, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) So meine ich das nicht. Deshalb habe ich auch bewusst, Carth Onasi und wie sie alle hießen ausgelassen. Desweiteren sollte schon Text in den Artikeln verwendet werden, jedoch nur zusammengefasst. Zufälligerweise habe ich gerade einen Trip auf der WP hingelegt, dort haben sie es ebenfalls so strukturiert. Wäre schön, wenn man das hier mal erörtern könnte. Evtl schreibe ich demnächst einige Artikel, bei denen ich es vielleicht sogar als Beispiel halten könnte, je nachdem wie viel Zeit ich habe. --Darth Vader 16:29, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) * Okay jetzt verstehe ich das. Du meinst es sollte wie im Sith Artikel eine Zusammenfassung, hier zu Beispiel Erster Sith Krieg sein und dort sollte dann stehen mehr zu diesem Tehma gibt es hier und dann ein Link zum Artikel erster Sith Krieg! gecheckt! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:37, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) Genau, nur möchte ich dies als Standarteinführung. Genaugenommen bin ich zur Jedipedia gestoßen, da ich bestimme Ereignisse haben wollte, bloß fehlen diese hier vollends und sind in anderen Artikeln. Um Serverrecourcen zu sparen, außerdem eine Übersichtlichkeit zu gewähren, bin ich dafür das dort Sachen gut verlinkt werden. --Darth Vader 16:41, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) * Ja das ist eine gute Idee dafür wäre ich auch. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:45, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) **Moment, sehe ich das richtig? Ihr wollt beispielsweise bei der Ebon Hawk statt ihrer Geschichte nur eine allgemeine Einführung schreiben und dann "siehe Erster Sith-Krieg, Zweiter Sith-Krieg, Revan, Verbannte" oder wie sehe ich das? Das ist nicht der Sinn eines Artikels, da dieser zumindest eine Zusammenfassung der Ereignisse, die sich direkt um eine Person oder einen Gegenstand drehen gedacht, auch wenn andere Artikel das Thema umfassend darstellen. Natürlich ist es immer möglich, eine Rubrik namens "Siehe auch" einzufügen. Weitere Verweise stellen außerdem die Quellen dar, in denen im Normalfall auch ein Überblick wiedergegeben wird. Also bitte keine Pauschal-Einleitungen! Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 17:41, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) * Jein. Beispielweise würde ich schreiben. Sie wirkte bei folgenden großen Ereignissen mit. Gliederung. Link-->Text drunter. Dort hatte sie großes mitwirken und sicherte die Bordmannschaft, durch ihre Kanonen vor den Sternjägern...jetzt ganz grob geschrieben. Ich will nicht, dass Romane durch einen Link gestrichen werden, wohl aber, das man schneller, einfacher und übersichtlicher exzellente Artikel erstellen kann. Hauptsächlich bezieht sich mein Vorhaben auf Planeten, die bei uns immer so großteils fadenlos herumstehen, aber auch bei unbekannteren Schiffen. Man muss hier eben auch den Nutzensfaktor sehen. Ich interessiere mich beispielsweise an der Ebon Hawk für die Spezialitäten und das sie bei den Schlachten dabei war, aber eben nicht ausführlich, mit jedem Start und Landung, denn das ist im "Ereignis" selbst zu lesen, wenn dort steht, das Revan die Ebon Hawk als Schiff für jede Reise nahm. Dort kann dann auch um einiges ausführlicher geschrieben werden, wie knapp sie es noch schafften, etc. --Darth Vader 21:39, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Habe ich das richtig verstanden, dass man z.B. im Artikel "Ebon Hawk" eine Art Zusammenfassung fände und um Genaueres über das, was mit der Hawk geschehen ist, herauszufinden, muss man erst die anderen Artikel zu den Ereignissen lesen? Das hieße ja, dass man nur außerhalb des Artikels alles über das Artikelthema erfahren kann und das würde der Übersichtlichkeit und Benutzerfreundlichkeit nur schaden. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 22:14, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) **Sehe ich genauso. Die Geschichte eines behandelten Themas muss auch im jeweiligen Artikel in der nötigen Ausführlichkeit zu finden sein. Ben Kenobi Admin 22:26, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) Kategorie:Vorschläge